When producing packaging, for example for foodstuffs, individualized packaging is increasingly desired. This individualization is intended to result in identifying the packaging more effectively with the associated product name of the producer. This individualization increasingly also relates to packaging consisting of aluminum strips. An example of such packaging is a beverage can. Individualizing the packaging can, for example, be achieved via an imprint which is applied by the producer of the packaging means. Moreover, it is possible to emboss patterns, symbols or other identification elements into, for example, an aluminum strip, directly before producing the packaging means. Embossing dies or embossing means, for example, have to be provided at the aluminum strip machining plant for this purpose. To avoid this, it is known from the international patent application WO 2006/058424 A1, to already emboss the aluminum strip during manufacture by means of a finishing roll. In order, on the one hand, to emboss an identification element, for example a logo, into the aluminum strip, it is proposed in the above-mentioned international patent application that the embossing rolls should only bring about plastic deformation of the areas of the strip provided with an identification element. For this purpose, the embossing rolls have areas sticking out of the roll surface which are used to emboss, for example, a logo. The remaining strip areas, i.e. the strip areas between the logos, are not, in contrast, plastically deformed during the embossing process.
The problem with this method now is that flawless embossing of the identification elements, patterns or logos requires particularly meticulous setting of the embossing rolls. It is, therefore, difficult to guarantee a reliable process for embossing the logos into the strip.